


Hidden Secrets (exposed)

by justwritingshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingshit/pseuds/justwritingshit
Summary: Sugawara Kiyomi thought she'd be able to run away from her past, wanting nothing more than to stay at the present and lead an easy future. Who would've thought that getting mixed up with a group of volleyball dorks would break down every defense she had?





	Hidden Secrets (exposed)

**"Kiyomi get yourself out of the door or I swear to the heavens I'm dragging you to school in your pajamas!"** Sugawara Koushi, an exasperated brother and vice captain, slams his hands on a black door with his eyebrows furrowed. The door opens upon hearing his threat and he lets out a sigh that is soon followed by another as he sees the look on his sister's face.

**"Mom! Koucchan's bullying me again."** She, Sugawara Kiyomi, whines as she made her way into the kitchen to eat breakfast; immediately turning to look at her brother who shrugs. **"Where's Mo-"**

**"She left an hour ago and no, you are not going to laze around on your first day at school."** He cuts her off knowing just how the gears in his sister's mind works. Kiyomi glares at her brother and lets out a sigh. Without the said mother to protect her, she knows she doesn't stand a chance against the mop of silvery gray hair that was meant to be her brother.

With a huff of annoyance, she follows him out the kitchen and out of their home. It wasn't a kept secret, their family wealth, but she knew her brother isn't the type to boast around and so here they were standing at a bus stop with her eyes twitching. **"Do we really have to? I know you're not one for flashy things but really Koushi, a bus?"** Kiyomi groans in utter disbelief - call her spoiled but she's never, and will ever, step foot inside a public transport. Her irritation seems to be her brother's driving force, she notes, as he pushes her in the bus. He pays for them both before slinging her backpack on her shoulders.

After checking his watch, he grunts and ruffles her hair; he hears her grumble under her breath then he smiles, already envisioning what her reaction would be like as he drags her to school. **"You made me late for morning practice, doofus. Be a kind sister and come with me to the gym."** Koushi nudges her side softly as he watches how she tames the hair he messed up.

**"Fuck no!"** Kiyomi glares at her demon spawn brother as he notes the way she spoke, _'Such a beautiful and innocent face. If only they knew how much of a demon princess she is underneath.'_ Koushi thought to himself.

* * *

**"Suga? What took you so long?"** A clean cut dude, who you can easily point out as the captian, asks Koushi but before he can answer the said captain, his sister decides it was best to start the day off with an idiotic statement. **"Sorry but who are you? I don't even know you, we're not close, so don't call me Suga."**

**"And you just had to open that mouth."** Koushi, or Suga-san as everybody on the team calls him, places his left hand on her head and forces her to bow before his captain. **"Sorry Dai! She's a little rough around the edges but she means no harm."** He continues as he wears his indoor shoes and enters the gym, holding Kiyomi outside the gym before he points to her shoes; signaling her that she has to change them. A loud sigh and an eye roll later, they enter the court with everyone's eyes trailing the girl next to their Suga-san.

**"Koushi do I really need to be here?"** She questions with her eyes scanning the vicinity, already looking for her escape route. Her demon brother holds her by the elbow and nods his head, giving her _the_ look - the one that tells her that if she leaves, she's locked out of the house until further notice and so she grumbles, cursing him under her breath.

**"Suga-san! Who is she?"** An orange-haired kid, who could pass of as the sun's personification, questions; smiling like a dumb toddler that made Kiyomi want to vomit. Immediately her mouth emits gagging noises as she turns to her brother, fake puking on him but he didn't faze and so she's left with grumbling again. **"Sugawara Kiyomi, the demonic princess of the Sugawaras."** Introduces Koushi as he turns the girl to face the team. A baldy and another toddler, upon seeing her face, hurriedly kneels on the floor to praise her as Suga and the Dai dude shake their heads. **"Get up and don't do that again. It gets in her head."** Suga warns.

**"But Suga-san!" "She's perfect!"** Says the baldy and toddler simultaneously, their eyes looking around before they bowed again. **"Oh Kami-sama, merciful and ever-giving Kami-sama! Thank you for gracing the Karasuno volleyball club with three goddesses."** They chant as the others shake their heads at the scene before them. A cute blonde girl walks up to her the same time a raven-haired beauty does, they bow to her before their introductions. **"I am Shimizu Kiyoko, a third year manager of the club, and this is Yachi Hitoka, a first year and manager-in-training."**

**"Oh cool!"** She turns and slightly bows her head to acknowledge them before she smiles, a genuine but cheeky smile that made her brother both relax and anxious - anticipating what she plans on doing. **"The name's Sugawara Kiyomi like what the old man said. I don't particularly keep track of the Japanese shi— traditions but you can call me Kiyomi. I'd prefer that over Sugawara or Suga."** Kiyomi catches herself and corrects her mistake upon feeling the glare from her brother. She turns to him and rolls her eyes as he sighs, for the nth time that morning he notes.

**"I'm the captain, Sawamura Daichi, but you can call me Daichi-san or Dai."** The Dai dude says and she nods her head, making sure to remember not that she needed it; she was good at putting names with faces.

* * *

After a round of introduction to which she finally has their names memorized, and she may have or may have not given them nicknames in her mind, Suga left his sister to the managers and the team started practicing once again. Kiyoko and Yachi took it upon themselves to make the new face feel more at ease although if Yachi would have any say, Kiyomi looks comfortable with them as it is but Kiyoko wouldn't have it.

**"Hey, do you mind if we ask you questions?"** Kiyoko starts off as she and Yachi sits beside Kiyomi, shrugging her shoulder before she adds, **"Just to break the ice. I think Suga-san's thinking of putting you on the team as a manager."** And with that the cute blondie Yacchan, the nickname Kiyomo so creatively gave her, nods along. Kiyomi shrugs her shoulders at that, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding in. **"I don't really mind but I have the choice if I can or cannot answer them, right?"** She clarifies and to this the duo nods.

Yachi fidgets with the clipboard in her hand, seemingly afraid to ask Kiyomi but the girl in question already has a hunch to what she wants to ask. **"W-why did you-"** Yachi was cut off as Kiyomi suddenly speaks up for her, **"Why did I suddenly transfer at the middle of the school calendar?"** The younger Sugawara giggles as she sees the blonde's shoulder relax. She taps on her chin for quite a while, pretending to think, that none of the three ladies noticed how everyone is taking their break and is focusing on them.

The longer-haired Sugawara huffs as she tries to think of a valid excuse; her mouth was opening and she was about to speak when her phone's ringtone blasts in full volume. The older Sugawara glares at his sibling, reminding himself to either make sure she silences it before class or confiscating it; the latter providing him much more assurance. Kiyoko nods at Kiyomi prompting her to take the call and so she did, forgetting that she set the default of her calls to loudspeaker.

**"Where the fuck are you Kianna? Stop shitting with me and tell me where in this damned apartment are you hiding yourself? We haven't seen you since Friday. I swear I'll raise hell when I find yo-"** Kiyomi laughs as she hears the threats while everybody pales and the older brother goes rigid, he prays that this call did not mean what he thinks the guy is implying. The voice, a guy as everyone can distinguish, is cut off as another guy's voice rings. **"Fuck! Ace her closet's empty."** The new voice calls out to the previous one who they now know goes by _'Ace'_. Shuffling can be heard as another voice joins them, still a guy, " **The apartment's swiped. Its clean. She left."** He says.

**"For fuck's sake where in hell can you be right now Kianna? You know you have a dinner to go to at 7:00 pm. Get your ass here right this instant or pray that you're under the fucking grid because I will hunt you down. You and I both know what I can do and by the time I see even a strand of your hair, I'm dragging your ass back home."** Ace growls into the call and Kiyomi continues laughing, unperturbed by the sudden outburst. **"Should I be worried? It took you guys almost three days to notice I was gone."** She jokes and everyone in the room is now worried. **"Kael? Five?"** She calls out and everyone hears two hums, **"What's wrong with him? He on his period or something? Give him meds. He might explode soon."** Kiyomi continues.

A series of laughs erupts from the phone's speaker that mixes with Kiyomi's own, resonating within the court and the whole volleyball club thinks they might just be going insane. **"Okay, I'm sorry."** Kiyomi starts after another string of curses leave her friend's mouth. A calm **"For?"** was heard before she continues, **"For leaving without proper notice and not telling you guys in advance but you can't blame me. I am for one, not going to that stupid dinner. Two, I will not be given away like some trophy; and three, tell dad he can go suck a cock or pussy or whatever. His daughter's gone for good. Sayonara, I'm going to block you shitheads now."** Kiyomi ends with a smile on her face that shocked the whole club members, except her older brother of course. For such an angelic face, her personality is not what they thought it would be, it does not match.

Mixed feelings linger inside the room as everyone did their task to clean up and get ready for school. The bell rings and Kiyomi stands almost immediately, running to Koushi and jumping on his back; commanding him to carry her to her room while calling him her horsey. Suga rolls his eyes at her yet still does what he's told, following the first years to send her off. By some miracle, the female Sugawara clicks with the first years instantly if the way she was already insinuating a fight between Tsukishima and Kageyama while holding a conversation with Hinata and Yachi, and praising Yamaguchi for his serves can be the proof of validity. Daichi and the remaining team members smile among themselves as they see the interaction. **"She's so different from Suga but at the same time so similar."** Asahi, the tall dude with a goatee and manbun, says as he observes the first years with Suga. **"She's a handful alright but she brings out the best in people."** Daichi inputs after seeing how relaxed the team played earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so please bear with me. Hope you like it!


End file.
